OC: Crypticheart
"You think you can kill me, bitch? Please, I've already taken to the sweet release of death. Hadn't you known that was me haunting your soul?" :::: General Information }Name{ Crypticheart }Nicknames{ Cry Cryptic Crypticbb }AJ Username{ Soon to be changed to Rancorous }Wiki Username{ IronPuddlesOfTheSouth }Species{ Leptailurus Serval }Age{ 20 moons }Birthdate{ Febuary 8 }Gender{ Female }Sexuality{ Heterosexual }Orientation{ Dark }Roleplay Group{ CrescentClan }Current Position{ Shaman/Medicinal Feline }Past Inhabitants{ MorbidClan }Past Positions{ Deputy }Theme Song{ . Appearance }Height{ 1 ft. 11 in. (23 in.) }Length{ 2 ft. 6 in. (30 in.) }Weight{ 26 lbs. }Pelt Texture{ Crypticheart has a thick, sleek brown, more accurately known as a shade similar to mahogany, and gray pelt with Dark brown, almost black, tabby markings. Her pelt is quite complicated due to her parrent's complication of different species. Her ears are slightly a darker gray-brown than the rest of her pelt, and her paws are similar to her ears in color. }Eyes{ Her irises are a very light gray and almost blend into the seclera of her eye. In fact, her achromic gaze is rumored to send fear into any weak feline who looks her directly in the eyes, however, if you are brave enough to seek past her belligerent intentions, you will notice there are specks of dark gray that is known to cause her eyes to gleam in the moonlight. }Scars/Defects{ Crypticheart's blemishes are left to a minimal on the outside. Except for a notch in her left ear and a long scar across the lower end of her side. However, she has internal flaws, including but not limited to, the inability to be kind during social hours, the incapacity to be patient with new learners, and the disability to comprehend most conversations. }Voice{ Her voice is thickly coated and rustic. Is you listen, however, she tends to use a subtle southern accent. Her intonation is more likely heard when she is depressed, angry, or stressed. }Extra{ Crypticheart is a feline who tends to have a pessimistic perspective of life. She never looks for the best, yet always finds people flaws. Call it a talent, even, if you will. Cryptic.PNG|Crypticheart Ref. Sheet Crycry.PNG|Crypticheart OC . Relations '' is in Name (Username/Status/Gender/Location/Relation)'' }Mother{ Wish (Xxslystarxx/Alive/Female/CrescentClan/Mother) Amaya (Darknessoflight/Alive/Female/CrescentClan/Step-Mother) }Father{ Flame (Pacification/Alive/Male/CrescentClan/Father) Pinefoot (Punkinpunkinboo02/Alive/Male/CrescentClan/Step-Father) }Sisters{ Autumnlight (Sakura36/Alive/Female/CrescentClan/Half-Sister) Solar, a.k.a. Asuka (Sassysyd/Alive/Female/Hounds of Chains/Half-Sister) Silverkit (Reindeerider123/Alive/Female/CrescentClan/Half-Sister) Rika (Fascinates/Alive/Female/CrescentClan/Step-Sister) Luna (Jammer3l84h/Alive/Female/CrescentClan/Adopted Half-Sister) Howa (Snitzel30626/Alive/Female/CrescentClan/Adopted Half-Sister) }Brothers{ Chain (Chaineddown/Alive/Male/CrescentClan/Half-Brother) Kuro (xlionwarriorx/Alive/Male/The Wolves of Destruction/Step-Brother) Shiro (XxSwiftcatxX/Alive/Male/None/Step-Brother) }Mate{ Yukio (itfromscratch/Alive/Male/CrescentClan/Mate) }Daughters{ Jaykit (Xxtheblazeofjay/Alive/Female/CrescentClan/Daughter) Fernkit (Emoangels/Alive/Female/CrescentClan/Daughter) Wildkit (furryfriend33140/Alive/Female/CrescentClan/Daughter) }Sons{ Thicket (LoganMcl/Alive/Male/CrescentClan/Son) }Grandmothers{ Thistlescream (Tanglecat22/Alive/Female/TropicalClan/Grandmother) Kira (allycat4774/Alive/Female/Society of Uncultivtated/Grandmother) }Grandfathers{ Nightmare (Punkkmetal/Alive/Male/TropicalClan/Grandfather) Akia (Vitaminsea/Alive/Male/Society of Uncultivated/Grandfather) . Personality }Impatient{ Crypticheart is very impatient. She does not enjoy waiting on flighty patients, too-happy Apprentices, or slow Warriors. She most likely ends up flicking her tail and/or snapping harsh words at their muzzles. }Arrogant{ Crypticheart is arrogant. She picks an opinion and sides with it. She is never afraid to put forth her ideas/opinions even if it means arguing her point. }Creative{ Crypticheart is creative. She always figures out ways to get herself and/or others out of trouble as well as creating new herbal remedies for sickly patients. She researches more than you'd think and always comes out smarter because of it. }Pensive{ Crypticheart is pensive, or thoughtful, towards everything. She doesn't go blindly into anything and thinks about opionions and/or sides before she sticks with them and argues for them. She has reasons for everything, whether you see them or not is up to you. }Vengeful{ Crypticheart holds grudges and isn't afraid to get her paws dirty to get revenge on a morbid figure. She never truly thinks through how even her revenge is, she just wants to get back at the feline who caused her companion a belligerent amount of pain. . Statistics (1 being the worst, 5 being average, and 10 being the best) }Leadership{ �������������������� (61/2 /10) }Physical Strength{ ��������������������(8/10) }Emotional Strength{ ��������������������(7/10) }Speed{ ��������������������(81/2/10) }Hunting{ ��������������������(6/10) }Agility{ ��������������������(81/2/10) }Defense{ ��������������������(51/2/10) }Offense{ ��������������������(6/10) }Intelligence{ ��������������������(81/2/10) }Stealth{ ��������������������(7/10) }Stamina{ ��������������������(6/10) }Social Skills{ ��������������������(4/10) }Tracking Ability{ ��������������������(6/10) }Accuracy{ ��������������������(71/2/10) }Reflexes{ ��������������������(71/2/10) . Likes, Dislikes & Fears }Likes{ Large Birds (As Prey) Confidence Self-Respect Running Climbing The First Frost Winter Dark Colors Using Herbal Remedies }Dislikes{ Uncertainty Frigid Water Exhaustion Summer Bright Colors Lizards Flighty Patients Apprentices Without Self-control }Fears{ Her mother's death Losing Respect . Quotes "You think you can kill me? Please, I've already taken to the sweet release of death. Hadn't you known that was me haunting your soul?" ~Crypticheart (6/22/16) "When life gives you lemons, squeeze them into people's eyes and watch them writhe as the acids kick in." ~Crypticheart (6/24/16) "Face it, I'm awesome. That's it" ~Crypticheart (6/29/16) . Fanart/Photo Gallery Squadgoals.JPG|#SquadGoals Screenshot 2016-06-22 at 7.34.55 PM.png|Yukio and Crypticheart <3 Screenshot 2016-06-29 at 6.05.54 PM.png|Crypticheart . Friends }Best Friends{ :: }Friends{ ::